Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 1/6)
'''Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 1/6) '''is a video created by Eltorro64Rus. It is the first part of Scout's Amazing Adventures. Summary The video starts off with a Scout and a Spy. They spent their days frolicking in merriment through the winter wonderland of Coldfront, playing games and ingesting unbelievably copious amounts of drugs. One day, they were sitting at a table, having previously enjoyed a variety of Bonk brand beverages. The two gazed at one another with much joy in their hearts, possibly partaking in a friendly staring contest. Eventually, Spy broke the silence with a hearty snort.Scout reached over to hand Spy his knife, but his hand slipped, causing the knife to fall through a nearby grate. The two could hear the sounds of a Heavy in pain beneath them, presumably having just been injured by said knife. Scout looked up to check Spy’s reaction upon having lost his favorite knife, but Spy did not seem to be dismayed whatsoever; in fact, he seemed quite content, thinking that he felt très bon. Scout knew that Spy would not cry in front of Scout, so as to not sadden his friend; he needed to remain strong in such times of hardship. So Scout, being the loving friend he was, decided that if Spy would not cry, then he would cry for him. Announcing his intention to cry, he checked to see what Spy’s reaction was; however, Spy remained in bliss. Scout sniffled slightly and reminded Spy that he was crying, but still no response. Finally, he let out a woeful bawl, only to be interrupted by Spy calling his name. Hearing his friend speak was enough to instantly raise Scout’s spirits, but if that wasn’t enough, Spy had a surprise: a brand new Spy-cicle, which he offered to Scout. Scout gladly took it, and decided to use it to challenge his reflexes. He took a swig of Bonk™ to heighten the powers of his nervous system, and then held the knife with one hand while placing his other on the table. With an encouraging snort from Spy, Scout began to wildly jab the Spy-cicle into the table, accurately avoiding his fingers with each strike. Soon enough, though, Scout underwent a lapse of focus: he stabbed his fingers not once, but multiple times. He and Spy, however, remained unperturbed; Scout chuckled to himself, while Spy mused on the normality of the event. Suddenly, Scout’s body underwent an adverse reaction to the stabbing. The definition of his skin and bones became weaker, and he lost the ability to walk, simply floating through the air. Spy watched in concern as Scout floated away, only for him to return shortly after; upon his return, however, he had become further disfigured, as his face had shrunk to miniscule proportions. Spy could only gasp in alarm at the dilemma his friend was undergoing. Scout’s head then returned to its normal size, and for a moment, all seemed well. Shortly after, though, his body underwent a series of contortions before finally succumbing to the effects of the Spy-cicle and turning to pure ice. Spy could only chomp on his cigarette, bewildered by the events he just witnessed. A Heavy then slid his way towards the Scout, a knife jammed in his skull. But it was not just any knife; it was the same knife that Scout had dropped earlier. Spy looked down into the grate below and realized that the Heavy must have been traipsing around in the catacombs of Coldfront, doing god-knows-what until the knife plunged itself into his cranium. Nevertheless, Heavy looked down at Scout and attempted to discern the situation. He stumbled over his words, incapable of forming a complete sentence, most likely due to the brain trauma caused by the knife. After a few seconds, the knife slid out of Heavy’s skull, allowing Heavy to finally regain his cognitive faculties. With his intelligence restored, Heavy deduced that Scout was, in fact, dead. Spy did not seem at all worried about the death of his dear friend; if anything, his wide grin and eagle-like posture made him seem absolutely elated. As Spy and Heavy stared at Scout’s frozen corpse, Heavy suddenly came up with an idea. He lifted the frigid Scout off of the ground and scurried away with him. Finally concerned about Scout’s state of affairs, Spy jauntily chased after the wily Heavy. As it turned out, Heavy’s idea was to melt the ice off of Scout by throwing him into a nearby fireplace. Upon tossing Scout into the flames, Heavy partook in a celebratory dance, convinced that his work was done. As Spy approached him, though, he pointed out that not all was well: instead of melting the ice off of his body, the flames had instead reduced Scout to a charred corpse. The two gazed at the burning carcass, considering what their next plan of action would be… To be continued! Category:Videos Category:Videos by Eltorro64Rus